Makinieves
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: No importaba si fuera en un sueño, quizás en una parodia de un cuento de hadas... Unos ojos carmines como la sangre brotante y unos cabellos oscuros como la noche libre siempre estaban a su lado ante todo momento


Maki estaba durmiendo en la pequeña mesa mientras Nico estaba ocupada en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para sus tres hermanitos, ese día la pelirroja estaba de visita casual a su senpai y obviamente los tres pequeños la recibieron con mucho regocijo y alegría, era un ser querido más para ellos.

Yendo al tema, Maki dormía placidamrente sobre la mesa con la cabeza y manos sobre ella mientras Nico aprovechó un poco para mirar una cesta de manzanas rojas como las más deliciosas y luego a la pelirroja, debía admitir que la tsundere se veía adorable cuando dormía de cualquier manera.

Mientras tanto Maki estaba en un lugar raro como bonito, era una especie de lugar apartado como ubicado en los bosques, algo parecido a una aldea pequeña, la pelirroja estaba al frente de una especie de sombra con capucha negra y de pronto estaban las demás musas parecidas a Honoka, el Kotoumi, el Nozoeli y el Rinpana con ropas y gorras de sus colores favoritos y bajita estatura.

-Honoka, chicas… ¿Por qué son tan pequeñas?

Las siete enanitas le decían en medio de miradas que no lo hiciera mientras el espectro al parecer era una especie de rubia de ojos azules y listón rojo, vestida de brujita, que con una sonrisa sincera le extendía lo que parecía ser una manzana roja como jugosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me coma esta manzana?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras la brujita alzó el pulgar a lo que suspiró y se encogió de hombros- Supongo que no se puede evitar- La tsundere tomó la manzana y en menos de nada dio una mordida, de pronto sintió como si sus ojos volvieran a cerrarse de nuevo mientras veía en su convalescencia cosas borrosas.

Maki veía de manera confusa como las enanitas se daban un facepalm y como esa brujita ahora era la misma chica vestida con pijama de tomate bailando de manera muy extraña y de pronto notaba algo… Nico no estaba ahí en ninguna parte.

(…)

Las siete enanitas como los animales del bosque eran testigos de dos sucesos ocurridos: Un linchamiento y un funeral, el linchamiento fue de la brujita la cual estaba colgada de un árbol, la rubia de ojitos azules fue ahorcada en uno de los arboles más altos mientras Maki estaba bocabajo posicionada en un ataúd de cristal con arreglos florales y visitada por los animales del bosque.

Las siete enanitas estaban alrededor del ataúd mientras conversaban acerca de la princesa y la entredicha maldición de esa manzana

-¿Qué debemos hacer para despertarla?- Preguntó Kotori mientras veía a la princesa durmiente

-¿No había algo que teníamos que darle en este tipo de situación?- Cuestionó Umi mientras veía de reojo a la pobre brujita colgada sin vida

-Un zapato de cristal-nya- Respondió Rin mientras sostenía entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una zapatilla de cristal, mientras eso pasaba de pronto estaba un apuesto caballero de cabello negro corto pero bien en su estilo con un mechón más largo que otro.

El hombre era pelinegro con ojos carmín, tenía la mirada de un adolescente o de un niño de primaria pero de una complexión algo fornida como musculada promedio, su ropa era digna de un príncipe de las épocas medievales con imponente armadura mientras su corcel era un caballo blanco de ojos rojos y armadura negra.

-Es el príncipe Nico-san…- Dijo Hanayo viendo al muchacho descender de su corcel blanco

-Entonces él es el que tiene que ponerle el zapato- Dijo Honoka a lo que sus amigas estaban de acuerdo

El joven príncipe se colocó frente al ataúd, en verdad era una mujer hermosa tirando a una diosa, sus cabellos eran rojos como su vestido fúnebre con encajes rosas, sin lugar a dudas era una princesa, era como estar en sueño extraño. El muchacho recibió la zapatilla dando un pequeño vistazo.

-¿Esto realmente la despertará?- Preguntó el pelinegro aunque para comprobarlo decidió ir a donde estaban los pies, alzó de manera sutil como cuidadosa el pie derecho mientras ponía la zapatilla mágica, le quedaba bien pero la joven de cabellos rojos no abrió por ningún momento sus ojos.

-¿Eh? Eso es raro- El príncipe alzó una ceja mientras Honoka para acercó para cerciorar su estado, tenía pulso pero seguía en ese extraño coma inducido

-Maki-chan está despierta, puede escucharnos pero el veneno era muy potente que no puede por ahora mover su cuerpo ni abrir sus ojos

-¿No podemos simplemente abofetearla en lugar de usar estas cosas mágicas?- Preguntó Kotori lo que causó algo de molestia en las otras seis enanitas

-No como alguien como nosotras tiene la fuerza para ello- Dijo Hanayo teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de ella como el de sus amigas

-Solo hay una forma de salvar a una princesa que se ha derrumbado después de comer una manzana...- Irrumpió Eli

\- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- Indagó el príncipe de ojos carmín

-El príncipe tiene que darle un beso apasionado

-Ah, eso

-¡Ah, eso es verdad-nya!- Recalcó Rin- Ahora recuerdo...

-¡Esperen chicas! ¡No hay forma de que pueda hacer eso!- Irrumpió Umi roja de la vergüenza mientras el príncipe Nico miraba a Nozomi a la espera de un concejo

-Príncipe, ¿Acaso quieres ser honesto con ella?- Indagó la pelimorada a lo que el muchacho asintió de manera automática, Nozomi quizás era una persona que sabía persuadir a su manera pero también sus consejos eran muy útiles

-Su majestad, ama usted a Maki-chan ¿Me equivoco?

-Si la amo- Respondió el muchacho- Realmente quiero saber eso, pero...- Bajó su mirada sintiéndose tan poca cosa- No sé si sea digno para ella

-Entiendo su pesar, mi señor, aunque su amor por ella pueda salvarte en un sueño, no cambiará la realidad- Puso una manita sobre el hombro del joven ya que estaba encima del féretro de cristal- Pero la clave para obtener su corazón es que tiene que mostrarle sus sentimientos, entonces finalmente será real por primera vez, y no solo un engaño de su mente como el de ella.

Sonrió tenuemente y miraba al cuerpo de la princesa a salvar

-Ya queda poco tiempo, así que si no quiere arrepentirse, sea honesto y muéstrele sus verdaderos sentimientos y transmitirlos a ella mediante ese beso

-Gracias Nozomi, te debo una como siempre

El muchacho suspiró de manera profunda y comenzó sus pasos para acercarse al rostro de la joven caída en sueño inducido, contempló esos labios como ese rostro, posiblemente tenía el porte de una niña pequeña mimada en el cuerpo de una mujer, juraría que esa chica tuviera unos ojos hermosos sin importar el tono como el juego de sus ojos, algo le decía que ella sería la mujer más bella entre todas.

El muchacho suspiró de manera muy profunda mientras su rostro acortaba su distancia con el de ella, poco a poco su distancia se hizo corta hasta que…

De pronto Maki abrió los ojos estando en la misma mesa con el cesto de manzanas mientras unos carmines fuertes como hermosos la contemplaban de cerca y unos cabellos negros oscuros y profundos. La pelirroja quedó de piedra al ver esa mirada

-Hola cariño…- Una voz de niña resonó en sus tímpanos, eso hizo que Maki pegara un grito cayéndose con la silla mientras Nico trataba de socorrerla, ambas ahora estaban en el suelo, Maki estaba sus rojos cabellos sobre el suelo mientras Nico estaba hincada frente a esa chica como si la fuera a seducir.

En ese momento sus miradas brillantes como magnéticas se detuvieron como si nada, juraban que entre ellas eran la chica más hermosa cada día o cada instante, de pronto una pequeña fuerza chocó contra la cabeza de la loli pelinegra haciendo que sus labios se conectaran a los de su princesa.

Y lo más extraño fue que una manzana fue la causante de ese singular beso como lo fue de que Newton hiciera su tan famosa ley de Gravedad, las dos chicas se separaron y en ese entonces Nico se rascó el cuello mientras reía de manera algo tonta

-Jeje… Ese es el beso más raro que te hecho… Lo siento- Era cierto, no fue el primero ni tampoco el último, era uno de tantos a futuro que atesorarían siempre tanto en su corazón como en sus recuerdos.

De pronto algo caliente y servido estaba sobre la mesa mientras tres pequeños llenaban la comensal y ahora faltaban ellas dos, la cena ya estaba servida y por ahora debían disfrutar un pequeño momento en familia aunque…

Nico ya tenía una idea de meter un elemento especial esta noche en su cuarto con Maki, las manzanas pueden ser deliciosas y exquisitas pero Maki… Sus cabellos como su cuerpo de mujer… Superaban todo eso.


End file.
